Nick and Judy meet Sherlock Holmes
by GIANTPANDAMAN
Summary: Based on BBCs sherlock. After a number of suicides that have been happening under suspiciously similar circumstances across Zootopia, Nick and Judy team up with another fox called Sherlock Holmes the worlds only consulting detective to find out if there is more to these suicides then it seems.
1. Mr Sherlock Holmes

**Here is an idea for a story that has been floating around in my head for awhile. This story will be based on the characters appearing in Zootopia made by Disney and BBC TV show Sherlock. In this story Nick and Judy will take up the role of Watson. As for why I made Sherlock a fox well that will be made clear in a later chapter and just so you know I was originally going to include john in this story but it seemed that I would have to many characters around also Nick and Judy will not be together in this story (unless I have a massive change of heart). I just prefer to see them as best friends (however that doesn't mean there won't be any cute moments between them. This is my first fanfic so no flames please. Starts 5 months before the events of Zootopia**

Chapter 1: Mr Sherlock Holmes

 _December 11th 2015 12:15pm_

"What do you mean there is no ruddy car!" Stuart Patterson, A 50 year old beaver asked with a slightly raised voice. He had just got out of a meeting in the city centre of Zootopia talking to his wife to arrange for some transport for him to come home.

 _"My brother had to take the car to the rain forest district, I'm sorry."_ his on the other end answered. _"Look can't you just get a cab?"_

"I never get cabs." Stuart stated. It was true, he never liked cabs because they were usually driven by a mammal bigger then him which always made him feel smaller then he was, "You know how I feel about them."

"Well you will just have to it is your only option." she said hanging up

Stuart sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket and began to make his way to the exit of the building.

* * *

It was 13 hours later that the Zootopia police department found the body of Stuart Patterson at the top floor of an abandoned building in Tundra Town. He was lying on his side and his whole body stiff and had foam leaking from the corner of his mouth and small traces of poison on his finger tips.

* * *

The next month Stuart's widow stood up in front of his friends and other family members including their two children who were, like her in tears, swallowing the lump in her throat she began to give the eulogy at her husbands funeral "My husband was always happy and lived life to the full. He loved his family and his work and that he should have taken his own life in this way is a mystery and a shock to all who knew him."

* * *

 _February 22nd 2016_ _10:45_ _pm_

Two jaguars in there teens were running along side the road through the rain forest district withe rain pouring down onto them. James Phillimore and his friend Douglas had just come out of the movie theatre after seeing the new movie Deadpoodle at a 8:10pm session. Only Douglas had brought his umbrella In the event that it rained and James was regretting that he hadn't brought his. It was then that the sound of an approaching car made the pair turn their heads. James sighed in relief at the sight of a taxi.

"Taxi, Taxi!" James shouted out to the oncoming cab waving his arms trying to get the driver to stop. But the driver payed him no mind and continued driving.

James growled in frustration and turned back to his friend who was holding his umbrella over his head, "You go on, I'm going back."

Douglas frowned in confusion "What?"

"I am just going back to the store beside the theatre." James clarified "They were selling umbrellas there." He then turned and began to back to the theatre.

"You can share mine." Douglas said gesturing to his umbrella.

"Just go, I'll catch up." James shouted and ran back in the opposite.

* * *

Douglas sighed as he waited by a cab he had called a little further down the road. Five minutes turned into eight and James still had not come back from the shop with his umbrella. he waited another 5 minutes before the cab driver had lost his patience and drove off. He tried to call out for him to stop but he was already out of ear shot. Douglas sighed, he turned once more in the direction that James had gone before walking in the opposite.

* * *

Much later that night James Phillimore was sitting in the Zootopia Athletics centre drenched to the bone, with hot tears streaming down his face. He was holding a canister containing a single pill. Still crying he unscrewed the lid and tipped the pill into his other open paw and placed it into his mouth. He then closed his eyes as he brought his teeth down onto the pill and began to chew and swallow.

* * *

 _May 25th 2016_

Philip Drake, a lion in his forties was waiting impatiently for his friends Beth and Iris to finish up their dancing. They had all gone to a birthday party together and Beth had been kind enough to drive them there, But now he was getting rather impatient. He then saw a deer walking towards who he recognised as Iris.

"Is Beth still dancing?" he said irritated

"If you call it that." the Doe replied dryly.

"Did you get the car keys off her?" he asked.

Iris reached into her pocket and dangled the keys in front of him, "Got them out of her bag." She then placed the keys back into her pocket and turned back to the dance floor to see if there was any indication that their friend wanted to go home. But as the searched through the crowd they found no sign of her "Hey where has she gone?"

* * *

Beth Davenport, a springbok in her mid forties reached her car and began to fumble for the car keys in her handbag. but as she pushed her wallet her phone and other items out of the way she could not find her car keys anywhere. She sighed, she was going to have to tell Philip and Iris that she had lost her car keys at the party. How was she going to get home now?

* * *

 _Two days later_

Sally Donovan, a panther in her mid thirties and a Sergeant in the Zootopia Police department sat beside Detective Inspector Lestrade. Behind them were the photographs of the three victims; Stuart Patterson, James Phillimore and the most recent one. They were both sitting in front of a large number of journalists and news reporters as they prepared to deliver the news of the death of Beth Davenport. "The body of Beth Davenport, was found at 5:30am in the morning at a warehouse in the outskirts of Sahara Square. Preliminary investigations suggest that this was suicide. We can confirm that this apparent suicide closely resembles, those of Stuart Patterson and James Phillimore. In the light of this, these incidents are now being treated as linked. The investigation is ongoing but, Detective Inspector Lestrade will take questions now."

Many of the news reporters had their hands raised in the air. Lestrade then pointed towards a weasel in the middle of the crowd.

The weasel then lowered his paw "Detective Inspector, how can suicides be linked?"

The wolf cleared his throat before speaking "Well, they all took the same poison. They were all found in places they had no reason to be. None of them had shown any prior indication-."

"But you can't have serial suicides." the weasel interjected.

"Well, apparently you can." Lestrade stated.

"These three people, there's nothing that links them?" the weasel questioned.

"There's no link we've found yet," Lestrade answered "but we're looking for it. There has to be one."

As soon as he had finished his sentence, a series of beeps that echoed through the room. quickly everyone realised that it was coming from their mobile phones. After pulling out her own phone Sally glanced at its screen and opened her text messages and her most recent one Contained only one word: _Wrong_. When she looked up she noticed that nearly every reporter in the room was looking at the screen of their phone. She then placed her phone on the table in front of her and addressed the crowd, "If you've all got texts, please ignore them."

"It just says _Wrong_." another reporter in the crowd pointed out.

"Yeah, well just ignore that" She stated "If there are no more questions, I'm going to bring this session to an end."

A badger in the crowd raised his paw "If they're suicides, what are you investigating?"

"As I say, these suicides are clearly linked," Lestrade explained "Look, It's an unusual situation, we've got our best people investigating."

The sentence was followed by another series of beeps with every one receiving the same text they had earlier.

"Says _wrong_ again." the badger stated.

Sally sighed, "One more question." she shouted.

A small rabbit up the front raised her paw and began to speak "Is there any chance that these are murders?" she asked "And if they are, is this the work of a serial killer?"

Lestrade gave a nervous smile, "I know that you like writing about these but, these do appear to be suicides. We know the difference. The poison was clearly self-administered."

"Yes, but if they are murders," the rabbit continued "How do people keep themselves safe?"

"Well, don't commit suicide." the wolf stated bluntly. The rabbit up the front seemed to shrink into her chair at that comment and Sally muttered something inaudible under her breath.

"Obviously," he continued "This is a frightening time for people but all anyone has to do is exercise reasonable precautions. We are all as safe as we want to be."

The wolf's final statement was followed by yet another series of beeps from the phones of the reporters in the room each displaying the same word: _Wrong_. There was a brief pause before Lestrade's own phone chimed and displayed a different message: _Any further developments you know where to find me. SH_.

Lestrade sighed, "Thank you" he said. He then stood up and grabbed his coat and walked out of the room.

Sally came up beside him, "You've got to stop him doing that," Sally said obviously annoyed "He's making us look like, idiots."

Lestrade then turned to face her, "Well if you can tell me how he does it I will stop him."

* * *

 _3 Days Later_

Nicholas Wilde and Judy Hopps sat at there regular meeting place in their casual clothes with their police badges attached to there belts, at a local cafe where they discussed the cases they received from Chief Bogo but today they weren't discussing any cases for work. Today they were just hanging out and talking as best friends. Judy sat at one end of the table reading an issue of the _The Daily Mammal_ while Nick at the other end of the table staring at the TV mounted on the wall a few feet away.

"Seems odd doesn't it Nick?" Judy said while looking at the Newspaper. "All these suicides in the news. They all seem too similar for it to be a coincidence don't you think."

Nick took a moment to glance away from the TV and look at the article in the paper to which Judy was referring, quietly muttering and shrugged, "I don't know Judy and even if I thought differently we couldn't investigate it because that wolf Lestrade…whats his name has got it. Anyway how is the apartment hunt going Carrots?"

Judy sighed "Not well. Its hard to find a decent place to live that is also affordable. What about you?"

"Not well either, I'm afraid. Now that my old roommate is moving out I won't be able to afford the rent now, even with all the money I made puling scams."

"Couldn't Harry help you pay it?" Judy asked.

Nick scoffed "Yeah, like that is going to happen."

Judy simply nodded. She knew Nick had a difficult relationship with his sibling, and decided to leave it at that.

"So…" Nick said trying to get off the subject "Hows the blog going Carrots?" Since Nick had joined the force he had learned that Judy had started a blog online since their first case together. She had written up her account of how they solved the night howler case (though had she edited out the part of him admitting to tax dodging), and some other cases she had solved before and after he joined the police force as her partner.

Before Judy could answer a familiar voice called out " _Judy_ ". She turned to face whoever it was none other than Mike Stanford. Mike was rabbit in his 50s and friend of her fathers that had occasionally came down to Bunny burrow in the summer when she was a child. Judy had always liked him because he had always encouraged her to pursue her dream of becoming cop, much to her fathers annoyance. She had been meaning to track him down since she first arrived in Zootopia but with everything from meeting Nick to the Nighthowler case it just slipped out of mind.

"Oh, hello Mike." Judy said getting up to hug the rabbit which Mike returned. "Its Nice to see you"

"It's Nice to see you to Judy. Look at you you certainly have gotten taller."

"Are you still at Barks Hospital then?" Judy asked

"Yeah," he replied "I am Teaching now. What about you I heard from your father that you joined the force."

"Yep I sure have." Judy said proudly

Nick cleared his throat and Judy turned to look at him apologetically "Oh sorry, Nick. Mike this is my partner Nick Wilde." she said introducing.

Nick stood up and shook hands with the rabbit. "Nice to meet you sir."

"Nice to meet you as well," the rabbit replied "You keeping Judy out of trouble?"

Nick smiled slyly "Oh I try, but little Carrots here always seems to find trouble sooner or later."

Judy groaned slightly and punched Nick in the shoulder "Knock it off Nick"

"Anyway what are you two doing here today?" Mike asked.

"Discussing living arrangements," Judy explained "We both seem to be having

"Aren't they paying you two enough?" Mike asked

"No, No. It's not that. It's that my apartment is rather small and I am trying to find another one that is bigger and affordable for me."

"And my old flatmate is moving out and I can't afford the rent on my own." Nick said

"You two could always just share an apartment?" Mike asked

"Well…" Judy said "I did think of that at first but there doesn't seem to be many apartments that would be suitable. They have either been to big and expensive or to small."

Mike was silent for a few moments, "Well you two could always get a third flat mate." Mike suggested.

Nick scoffed slightly at the idea "Yeah, come on we're both cops. I don't think anyone would like the idea of having two flat mates that could arrest him or her at a moments notice."

"I agree with Nick," Judy said "Who would want us for flatmates."

After Judy had finished Mike chuckled slightly, "Whats so funny?" Judy asked

"You two are the second and third mammals to say that to me today." Mike said.

Judy's eyes narrowed "Who was the first?"

* * *

Sherlock Holmes unzipped the the bodybag played out on the table in front of him to reveal the body of a recently deceased pig. He bent down slightly and gave the body a sniff. "How fresh?" he asked.

"Just came in," Said Molly Hooper, a female otter who worked at Barks Hospital "67, Natural causes. He used to work here. I knew him, he was nice."

Sherlock then zipped the bag back up and turned back to Molly "Fine. We'll start with the Wooden Cane"

"Will you be needing anything else?" Molly asked.

"No, I will be fine." he replied reaching into a bag pulling out a long wooden cane and began to stroke it before bringing the cane down full force on to the bodybag (with the recently deceased pig still inside).

Molly could do nothing but stand back and wince every time the cane struck the corpse of the dead pig. When he did finally stop she approached rather nervously "So…Bad day was it?" she said laughing nervously.

He then took out his notebook and began to to scribble notes whilst talking, "I need to know what bruises form in the next twenty minutes, a lions alibi depends on it. Text me."

Molly nodded, "Um listen I…uh," she began to speak, "I was-"

"You're wearing lipstick. You weren't wearing lipstick before." He said suddenly turning to face her, noticing the new tinge of pink around her mouth.

"Uh…I refreshed it a bit." she replied

He nodded slightly "Sorry, you were saying."

"I was wondering if you would like to get coffee?" she asked rather embarrassed.

"Black, two sugars please. I'll be upstairs." Sherlock replied quickly before speeding out the door before he could hear Molly's awkward _okay_ voiced.

* * *

Mike hadn't really told them much about the mammal they were going to meet as they drove to Barks hospital. In fact he seemed to be deliberately withholding information about him…or her as if they were some big surprise.

After reaching Barks hospital Mike led Nick and Judy through the building until they reached a forensic laboratory and opened the door. The lab was filled with many of the tools that one would expect to find in a forensic lab from microscopes to test tubes, and other materials that Nick and Judy couldn't name but had seen in the labs found at the ZPD building. After they had entered they noticed who was presumably the mammal Mike was talking about working at the table in front of them.

The fox they saw working at the table, wore a simple black suit and white shirt underneath it. His orange fur was a little darker then Nicks. The most notable difference between him and Nick in appearance was the fur on his ears. While Nicks seemed to be a brownish colour, his was black. He briefly looked up at them at the sound of the door opening but then looked straight back down to his work.

"Not a bad place here huh, Carrots?" Nick said. "I don't even think the forensic labs at precinct one have this state of the art equipment." Judy couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Mike can I borrow your phone?" The unnamed fox asked not really paying attention Nick and Judy who standing beside him, "There's no signal on mine."

"And what's wrong with the landline?" Mike asked

"I prefer to text." he responded

Mike began to search his pockets before groaning "Sorry, I must have left it in the car."

Nick suddenly reached into his pockets and pulled out his phone "Here," Nick said, holding out his paw "Use mine"

The fox turned to face him "Oh," he said slightly surprised, as he got up and took the phone out of his out stretched paw "Thank you."

"This is my friend Judy, and her partner Nick." Mike said gesturing to the both of them.

The fox then began to move his thumbs across the screen to the text to it recipient "Podunk or Bunnyborrow?" he said suddenly.

Judy blinked "What?"

He turned his head back down to face her "The carrot farm where you grew up? Was it in Podunk or Bunnyburrow?"

"Um, Bunnyburrow," she said "How did you know that?"

Before he could answer her the door opened and a rather tall otter that was a a few inches taller than Judy came in carrying a mug of coffee walked towards him "Ah, Molly! Coffee, thank you." he then took the mug from her and frowned "What happened to the lipstick?"

"Ah…It wasn't working for me." She answered.

"Really, I thought it was a big improvement," the fox replied and began to walk back to his workspace sipping his coffee, "your mouth seems to small now."

The otter beside Judy blinked slightly before muttering an " _okay"_ and walked out the door

"How do you two feel about the violin?" he asked

"What?" Nick asked

"I play the Violin when I am thinking, and sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Would that bother you two?" he asked "Potential flatmates should know the worst about one another."

Nick turned towards Mike who was watching the scene with mild amusement. "Did you tell him about us?"

"Not a word" he replied still smiling.

"Then who said any thing about flat mates?" Judy asked

"I did," the fox replied who appeared to be getting ready to leave as he began to clean up his work space and put on a scarf and long black trench coat "I told Mike this morning I must be a difficult mammal to find a flat mate for. Now here he is just after lunch with a friend and her partner on the police force who are most likely looking for a new place to live as well. Wasn't a difficult leap."

"How did you know we were on the Force?" Nick asked, but the fox didn't seem to be paying attention.

"I have got my eye on a nice little place in the city centre together us three should be able to afford it. We'll meet there tomorrow evening, six o'clock. Sorry I've got to go. I think I left my cane in the mortuary." He then began to make his way to the exit of the room.

"Is that it?" Judy asked.

"Is that what?" The fox asked, turning back from the door.

"We've only just met and tomorrow Nick, you and I are going to look at a flat." Judy said.

The fox stared at her blankly "Problem?" he asked

"Me and Nick don't know a thing about you, we don't know where we are meeting and most importantly we don't even know your name." Judy stated flatly.

The fox smiled "I know your partner, Nick has an older brother who is worried about him but won't go to him for help so he pay for his apartment because he doesn't approve of him, possibly because he is an alcoholic and I know that you grew up on carrot farm in Bunny Burrow, that you were clawed by a predator when you were about nine years old that led you to carry repellent until you met Nick who showed that not all predators are what they are made out to be. That's enough to be getting on with don't you think?" he said before turning to walk out of the lab.

Judy and Nick just stared at one another. They had known this fox for barely four minutes and he had already correctly guessed many correct things about them. _How had he done that_ they were both thinking and most importantly _who was this guy_. Before they could ponder that any further the fox's head came back through the door "The name is Sherlock Holmes, and the Address is 221B Barker street." He then clicked his tongue before wishing them a good afternoon and sliding back out the door leaving Nick and Judy alone with Mike.

"Yep," Mike said quietly "he's always like that."

* * *

 **And there is the first chapter. Please don't expect regular updates since I am at University so please be considerate of that fact. Not sure when the next chapter will be released but it will definitely be awhile, The next chapter will most likely be longer then this one however, I do have the first season roughly outlined as to where to end the chapters though so hopefully it won't be to long. I also know what some of the other characters are going to be as animals. I also have ideas for some other stories as well so if you enjoyed this keep an eye out for my others. Hope you all enjoyed the start. If there are any mistakes please let me know. See you next time** **. Next chapter, Chapter 2 The Science of Deduction**


	2. The Science of Deduction

**First of all I would like to thank everyone who provided feedback on the first chapter. Thank so much it means a lot. Please note before reading this chapter a few minor edits have been made to the first chapter. Just in case there was any doubt in people** **'** **s minds, I want to make this clear I WILL BE DOING THE HOUNDS OF BASKERVILLE EPISODE IN SEASON 2. When I first started to come up with this story I knew I would have to do that episode since** **The Hound of the Baskervilles** **is arguably the most recognised story in the Sherlock Holmes Canon and because if I didn** **'** **t the Sherlock fans reading would be very pissed off (and they would probably start calling for my** **Blood, Blood, Blood and Death). I do have a few Ideas for how to make it work in the world of zootopia but It will be awhile before I** **'** **m at that episode so all I can do for now is write one chapter at a time. I will also be combining characters in Zootopia with some minor characters in certain episodes of Sherlock. I also have plans for Finnick and Bogo to appear when I do The Blind Banker episode. In this chapter I will reference the deleted scene in which Nick meets Judy** **'** **s parents which can be found on youtube, I will just change the time that scene takes place.**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Science of deduction

The very next day Judy and Nick went back in to work and received their regular daily assignments from Chief Bogo and began to go about their day, all while thinking about their meeting with the strange fox Sherlock Holmes who they had met yesterday. After they had finished their shift they went back to their respective apartments to get changed. After getting changed and grabbing her police badge Judy caught a cab to Nicks apartment building after making a quick stop a a local cafe to pick up some food for an afternoon snack. When Judy arrived she went up the elevator to floor 4 and knocked on his door.

"Coming." She heard Nick say from the other side of the door. After a few moments the door opened. Nick was wearing his traditional green shirt and tie. When he saw it was her, he moved aside to let her pass. When Judy entered the apartment she placed the food on the table. She had got them both a blueberry muffin and cappuccino.

Nick sat down at the table and took his gratefully, "Thank you Carrots. So after we're finished are we going to go check out this flat the other fox is interested in."

Judy sipping her coffee looked at him, "I suppose. The other fox whats his name…Sherlock I looked him up on the internet and from what I can guess from his website I'd say he is some sort of Private detective."

"Oh," Nick said chewing his muffin, "Then in a way I guess we are all in the same line of work."

"I guess." Judy responded "But."

Nick frowned, "But what?"

"Some of the things he says he can do are rather farfetched." Judy explained

"How so?" He asked.

"On his website he claims he can tell you several things about your past after just by looking at you."

"Well, he did do that when we met him yesterday. And he only got one thing wrong." Nick pointed out.

"I know Nick," she said "I'm just wondering how he does it."

"Huh, well I guess we'll find out when we see him again." After Nick had finished his muffin he looked at his watch, "Come on Carrots." Nick said "We better get going. You can finish your muffin on the way."

* * *

When they arrived 221B Barker street, it was 6:03pm. They had decided to walk their to get some exercise in before the day was over.

"Well this is this is the address Nick." Judy said, reaching up and bringing her paw down on the door softly to knock.

Just after she had knocked, a cab on the street pulled over and out emerged the very mammal they had come to see, Sherlock Holmes.

"Ah... Mr. Holmes." Nick said holding out his paw for him to shake while Judy did the same.

The other fox grasped Nicks paw firmly "Call me Sherlock, please." he before turning to Judy to shake hers.

"Well, this is a prime spot," Judy noted. She remembered looking for places around this area when searching for a new apartment, but they had all been far to expensive. "Must be expensive."

"I know Mrs. Hudson, the landlady," Sherlock explained "She's given me a special deal. Owes me a favour. A few years back, her husband got himself sentenced to life in prison. I was able to help out."

Nick frowned, "You stopped her husband going to jail?"

Sherlock turned to him smiling "Oh, no, I ensured it."

Nick turned to Judy, with an expression of mild horror and she seemed to be thinking the same thing he was, but before they could ask the question 'How was that supposed to help her?' The front door opened. The figure that emerged was an sheep in her late sixties, wearing purple long sleeved shirt and dress that came down to her calves.

"Sherlock." She greeted and opened her arms for him to embrace her. He immediately bent down to return the gesture. He lent back up and gestured towards Nick and Judy.

"Mrs Hudson, Officers Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde." He said introducing them. The sheep then turned to them and shook their paws before inviting them inside.

After leading them through the hallway and a flight of stairs they entered what could be their new flat. The living room floor was littered with boxes across the floor. Judy looked to her left and saw that the apartment even had a fireplace. Right in front of the fireplace to the left was a large sofa and on the right was arm chair. Judy could not help but think how spacious the room would be once the boxes had been cleared out.

"Well this place Looks Like it will do Nicely, Carrots." Nick said

Judy nodded in agreement smiling, when Sherlock came up beside them "Yes, I think so, my thoughts precisely." he said "So I went straight ahead and moved in."

"Yeah, Soon as we get all this rubbish cleaned out…" Judy said at the same time.

Sherlock's face fell slightly and Judy released that all this stuff was his, "Oh," she began "So this is all…"

"Well," he said "Obviously I can um... straighten things up a bit." he then began to start sorting out all his stuff while Nick and Judy continued to look around. They looked into the kitchen which was filled with lab equipment. After examining the rest of the floor they turned back to the door way to see Mrs Hudson walking through the open door.

"What do you two think then?" Mrs Hudson asked noticing Nick and Judy "Now I have set up the two spare bedrooms upstairs for the both of you if you'll be needing two bedrooms."

"Yeah of course we'll be needing two."Judy said slightly confused.

"Oh don't worry, It's nothing to be embarrassed about" Mrs Hudson began "There's all sorts around here. The giraffe next door Mrs Turner her son is married to a hippo."

Nick and Judy felt their faces grow hot from embarrassment, ever since they had started working together at the ZPD a lot of the other officers thought that they were also a couple and liked to joke about it behind their backs. Not to mention Judy's father had also made the same assumption. After the arrest of Leodore Lionheart Judy had given Nick the offer of staying at her place for the night since they where both exhausted and her apartment was closest. Only for Judy to find her parents and some of her siblings there having grown worried after she had forgotten to call them the previous day. Before they could correct her, Mrs Hudson had walked into the kitchen and gave an annoyed groan,"Oh… Sherlock! Look at the mess you've made."

Nick and Judy began to clear off some of the boxes that were sitting on the couch setting them on the floor and sat down while Sherlock began to unpack some of his stuff placing a laptop onto the coffee table, along with a medium sized browning L9A1 pistol, much to her surprise.

"I looked you up on the internet last night." Judy told him.

Sherlock turned to face her "Anything interesting?"

"I found your website The Science Of Deduction." She replied.

"And, what did you think?"

Judy gave him a rather frank look, "You said you could identify a software designer by their tie and an airline pilot by their left thumb."

"Yes and I can read your past bigotry towards predators in your belt, face and your partner Nick here," He then turned to Nick "And I can read your brothers drinking habits in your mobile phone."

"How?" Judy asked.

Before he could answer Mrs Hudson walked back in whilst looking at a copy of yesterdays newspaper, "What about these suicides then Sherlock? I thought they would be right up you're street. Three exactly the same."

"Four." Sherlock said.

Nick and Judy turned their heads to look at Sherlock who was glancing out the window, "Their has been a fourth," he continued "But there is something different about this one."

"A fourth?" Nick and Judy said at the same time.

Suddenly the sound of heavy steps filled the room and everyone turned to look at the doorway. To Nick and Judy's surprise, it was the wolf Lestrade that they had read about in the paper yesterday.

"Where?" Sherlock asked

"Paradise Gardens, Sahara Square." The wolf replied.

"What's new about this one? You wouldn't come to get me if there wasn't something different."

"You know how they never leave notes?" When Sherlock nodded the wolf continued "Well this one did, Now will you come?" The wolf asked.

Sherlock paused for a moment before asking "Who's on Forensics?"

"It's Anderson"

Sherlock's jaw clenched slightly "Anderson won't work with me."

"Well, he won't be your assistant." Lestrade said rather impatiently

"I might need some help though."

"Will you come Sherlock?" The wolf asked again.

"Not in a police car, I'll be right behind." Sherlock replied

"Okay." Lestrade said as he turned to face the other observing mammals in the room giving them a nod of Acknowledgement before heading back down the stairs.

After Lestrade's foot steps had receded down the stairs and out the front door, A very large grin formed on Sherlock's face, "BRILLIANT!" he shouted jumping in the air, "Yes. Oh…Four serial suicides and now a note." He then began to move around the flat in a very quick and excited manner grabbing his scarf and coat from the kitchen, "Mrs. Hudson, I'll be late. Might need some food."

"I'm your landlady dear, not your housekeeper." The sheep replied

"Something cold will do. Judy, Nick make yourselves at home." He said before rushing to the door "Don't wait up!"

"Look at him dashing about," Mrs Hudson sighed "My husband was just the same. I do hope you two aren't as energetic as he is, I don't think I would be able to handle that. It would be to much for me."

Nick and Judy let that sentence sink in as the sheep walked back down the stairs and looked at each other smiling. Their lives could get pretty out of whack even when they weren't on duty as cops.

After a brief silence Mrs Hudson continued, "I'll get both a nice cup of tea. But just this once I'm not your house keeper."

"A couple of biscuits would be nice too if you've got them." Nick added smiling, causing Judy to groan.

"Not your house keeper." Mrs Hudson responded, before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

Nick and Judy began to lean back into the sofa and relax slightly when they suddenly heard Sherlocks voice speak up, "Why don't you two come along."

Nick and Judy turned their heads to face him, "What?" they both asked.

"Why don't you two come with me after all you two are police officers. And from what I've heard you two have quite the reputation."

"But they probably won't let us in." Judy said.

"I'll take care of that." Sherlock responded. "So what do you say."

Judy sat there thinking it over with more questions going through her mind. If this guy was a private detective why would the police go to him for help. She sighed there is only one way to find out.

"Well I'm in." Judy announced

Nick was silent more a few moments as if he was contemplating the decision "Ah what the hell," he finally said "It's not like we have anything else to do." Nick said

They both then got up to followed Sherlock Sherlock down the stairs.

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson, we'll skip the tea. Off out." Judy called out while walking down the stairs with Nick right behind her.

"All three of you?" She said standing at the bottom of the stairs rather surprised, which caused Sherlock to turnaround.

"Impossible suicides? Four of them?" Sherlock said walking up to her and grabbing her shoulders, "Why should we sit at home when there's finally something fun going on?!"

"Look at you, all happy. It's not decent." The sheep sighed

"Who cares about decent?" the fox said with a wide smile letting go of her shoulders and turning back towards the front door with Nick and Judy behind him, "The game, Mrs. Hudson, is on!"

The three mammals exited the front door of 221B Barker street, walked back onto the side walk as Sherlock raised his paw to hail an oncoming cab yelling "Taxi!" When the cab came to a stop all three of them climbed in with Nick and sherlock on the window sides while Judy sat in between them. Sherlock then spoke the address to the driver and they were off.

* * *

The Silence in the cab was deafening. Nick and Judy simply looked out the window, their minds still filled with questions about their new companion and their current destination. Nick and Judy looked at each other neither one of them seemed to be able to find a way to speak. Sherlock seemed to notice this and sighed, "Okay, you two have got questions."

"Yeah," Nick said "Where are we going?"

"Crime scene," he said simply "Next?"

"Who are you, what do you do?" Judy asked

"What do you think?"

"I'd say... private detective," Judy answered slightly unsure. "But the police don't go to private detectives."

Sherlock smiled "I'm a consulting detective. Only one in the world, I invented the job."

"What does that mean?" Nick asked.

"It means when the police our out of their depth. Which is usually always, they consult me." The other fox answered.

"The police don't consult amateurs!" Judy said slightly annoyed, it was almost as if he was insulting them.

Sherlock looked down at her. "When I met you for the first time yesterday I said Podunk or Bunnyburrow you seemed surprised."

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I didn't know I heard," he explained "Your conversation as you entered the room 'Not a bad place here huh, Carrots' obviously that nickname is a term of affection that I am guessing referring to your background. As for how I knew you two were on the police force 'I don't even think the forensic labs at precinct one have this state of the art equipment' That shows that shows that you both have some sort of Job in law enforcement, and the fact that I read the papers and watch the news confirms you are on the force. That whole business with former mayor Bellwether and the Night howlers, Impressive. And your previous bigotry towards predators, you have some claw marks on your face, although fur has now grown to cover it if you look closely you can still see them. And the holster on your belt that would normally be holding some form of repellent but its empty. That shows that for some time of your life you had a certain fear of predators but I'm guessing that after you met Nick that fear went away."

He then turned to Nick "And as for your brother Nick, your phone. It's expensive, e-mail enabled, MP3 player. If you're looking for a flat share you wouldn't buy something as expensive this. It's a gift, then and it's covered with Scratches. Not one, many over time. It's been in the same pocket as keys and coins. You wouldn't treat your one luxury item like this, so it's had a previous owner. The next bit's easy. You know it already." He then turned the phone around so the back of it was facing them showing off the engraving: Property of Harry Wilde.

"The engraving." Nick said

"Harry Wilde. Clearly a family member who's given you his old phone." Sherlock continued "Not your father, this is a young mammal's gadget. Could be a cousin, but brother seems more likely. He gave his phone to you, that says he wants you to stay in touch. You're looking for cheap accommodation, but you're not going to your brother for help, that says you've got problems with him. Maybe you liked one of his girlfriends, or don't like his drinking."

"How can you possibly know about the drinking? Nick asked

Sherlock grinned "Shot in the dark. Good one though, the power connection," he then the connection point towards them revealing there to be a series of scratches around it, "Tiny little scuff marks round it. Every night he plugs it in to charge but his paws are shaking. You never see those marks on a sober mammals phone, never see a drunk's without them. There you are Judy you were right." he finished, handing the phone back to Nick.

"I was right?" she said "Right, about what?"

"The Police don't consult amateurs."

Judy could blink and stare at him "That... was amazing."

Sherlock turned to her curious "You really think so?"

"Of course it was," she continued "It was extraordinary, quite extraordinary."

Sherlock simply nodded "That's not what I usually get as a response."

Nick frowned "Why? What's the usual response?"

"Piss off!" he said simply, causing Nick to laugh.

* * *

When they arrived at paradise gardens they all climbed out of cab. Sherlock walked ahead so he could show them the way to the crime scene. After a couple minutes of walking they noticed the blue and red flashing lights of police cars about fifty meters away and the area was blocked off with police tape.

"Did I get anything wrong?" he asked

"What?" Judy said confused

"About you two?" he clarified

"No, not about me." she said

He then turned to face Nick "And you?"

Nick sighed "Harry and I don't get on. We never have. And Harry is a drinker"

"Spot on then," Sherlock said surprised "I don't expect to be right about everything."

"Harry is short for Harriet." Nick finished.

Sherlock stopped walking "Harry's your sister." he said before continuing to walk on "Sister. There's always something." he muttered to himself.

When they reached the crime scene the trio were greeted by a panther. When her eyes looked down and found Sherlock she did not look pleased "Hello freak." she greeted.

Sherlock just looked up at her impatiently "I am here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade."

"Why?" she pressed, glaring at him.

"I was invited." he answered.

"Why?"

"I think he wants me to take a look." he said annoyed.

"Well you know what I think don't you." she responded.

"Always Sally," he said lift the tape blocking his path and ducked under it. He then gave the air a sniff "I even know you didn't make it home last night."

Before Sally could ponder that statement her attention turned to Nick and Judy "Oh, who are you two?"

"This is Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Perhaps you've heard of them. After all they did just stop predator and prey from ripping out each others throats a few months ago." he said "Nick and Judy, Sergeant Sally Donovan. Old friend." he added distastefully.

"Oh and how did you come to know them?" she asked Sherlock before turning to them, "Did he follow you home or something?"

Judy didn't know how to respond to that so Nick spoke up "Uh, would it be better if we just waited out here?"

"No!" Sherlock stated lifting the tape for them to pass. Nick and Judy lent under the tape and stood beside Sherlock.

Sally sighed, "The freaks here. I'm bringing him in." she then began to lead through the crime scene until they came to the front of a wether beaten building. Out of it emerged a large tiger wearing a blue jump suit used for forensic work and walked down the stairs in front of him. When Sherlock strode up to him the tiger looked just as pleased to see him as Sally had.

"Ah…Anderson," Sherlock said "Here we are again."

The tiger growled, "It's a crime scene. I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?"

"Quite clear." Sherlock answered "And is your wife away for long?"

"Oh don't pretend you worked that out, someone told you." Anderson said

"Your deodorant told me that." Sherlock answered

The tiger frowned "My deodorant?"

"It's for tigers." Sherlock explained.

"Well of course it's for tigers," he said annoyed "I'm wearing it."

"So's Sergeant Donovan."

Anderson turned abruptly to see Sally. Judy and Nick could practically feel the embarrassment radiating from the both of them. "Oh," Sherlock said "I think it just vaporised. May I go in?"

The tiger turned back to the fox "Now whatever your trying to imply." he said

"I am not implying anything," Sherlock responded "I'm sure Sally came round for a nice little chat, and just happened to stay over." he began to walk up the front stairs of the building but before entering he turned round once more with a smile on his face "And I assume she scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees."

Anderson looked like he was ready to beat Sherlock into the ground with his fists, and he probably would have if the fox hadn't disappeared inside the building.

Judy and Nick could do nothing but watch the whole scene. While Judy staring at the scene in silence, Nick had his paws over his mouth to prevent his laughter from escaping. Judy sighed "Come on Nick," she said "We better follow him." When they got to the front steps the tiger seemed to be glaring at them. They gave him a brief wave and quickly introduced themselves before going inside.

When they caught up with Sherlock he led them to the back of the building to a room filled with other officers were Lestrade was getting changed into one of the forensic suits.

"You two will have to wear one of these." Sherlock said gesturing to a pile of folded suits before picking up a pair of forensic gloves and sliding them.

Lestrade looked at them confused, "Who are you two?"

"Officers Judy Hopps." Judy said.

"Nick Wilde." Nick said.

Lestrade's eyes widened with realisation, "Oh yes," he said "I have heard good things about you from Chief Bogo. He says your-"

"Yes," Sherlock interrupted impatiently "We will have time for full introductions later right now we are hear to work."

"Yes of course." Lestrade finished turning his attention back to Sherlock.

"So were is the body?" Sherlock asked

"Upstairs." Lestrade answered

* * *

Five minutes later Nick and Judy wearing forensic suits were walking up the stairs of the building with Sherlock (who hadn't put on a forensic suit since he wasn't technically on the police force) and Lestrade.

"I can give you two minutes." The wolf told Sherlock

"I might need longer." Sherlock replied.

"She is a pig by the name of Rose Wilson according to her credit cards. We're running them now for contact details. She hasn't been here long some kids found her." Lestrade explained still leading them up the stairs.

When they finally reached the designated floor Lestrade lead them into a room that had to police officers standing outside the door. Inside the room was a pig lying flat on her chest with her head on its side. All the clothing she was wearing was the colour pink. She also wore a brown wig on her head. In front of her carved into the wooden floor was a five letter word: _Rache_. What ever that word was it didn't mean anything to Nick who glanced at Judy who appeared to be just as clueless as him.

"Shut up." Sherlock said suddenly looking at Lestrade causing Nick and Judy to snap out of their thoughts and look at him.

"I didn't say anything." the wolf said.

"You were thinking. It's annoying."

The wolf turned to Nick and Judy as if he was looking for some kind of explanation but they simply shrugged.

They Turned their attention back to Sherlock who began to step closer to the corpse. Nick and Judy watched as the other fox glanced at the writing that was a few centimetres above her left hand before turning his attention to the body. They weren't sure if all the things he was going to do would help but they decided to stay quiet and watch. Sherlock ran his paws along the dead pigs coat and after hold up his paw to view it in the light he began to feel around the pigs waist. After a brief moment he reached into the pigs coat pocket and pulled out an umbrella. He then ran his gloved paw over it before putting it back and then felt under the pigs coat collar.

Moving back slightly he reached into his own coat pulling out a small magnifying glass and began to examine the pigs jewellery. When he got to rings on the pigs trotters he paused for comment before putting down his magnifying glass and removed one of the rings and held it up. After he'd had a glance he put the ring back on the pigs finger and stood up indicating he was finished.

"Did you get anything?" Lestrade asked Sherlock.

"Not much." Sherlock shrugged, pulling off his gloves.

"I think your making a big mistake sir," came Anderson's voice from the doorway "Letting a fox in here, if you ask me sir none of them can be trusted." He seemed to be glancing at Nick as well as Sherlock at the end of his statement.

Judy looked at Nick who was suppressing some anger at that comment. Ever since he had joined the force some mammals had become more welcoming and accepting towards him being a fox, but some still looked at him like he was just a sly and untrustworthy fox.

But before Judy and Nick could he could do anything about what the tiger had said Sherlock who appeared to be looking at something on his phone, walked up to the door "Yes thank you for your input." he responded and slammed the door in his face.

"So what have you got." Lestrade asked.

"I can tell you the victim is from out of town. Intended to stay in Zootopia for one night before returning home to Cardiff. So far, so obvious."

"Sorry," Judy said "Obvious?"

"What about the message?" the wolf asked. "Can you talk me through it please Sherlock?"

The fox sighed "The victim is in her late thirties." Sherlock began "Professional, going by her clothes. I'm guessing the media, going by the frankly alarming shade of pink. Travelled from Cardiff today intending to stay in Zootopia for one night from the size of her suitcase."

"Suitcase?" Lestrade said confused.

"Yes." he continued "She's been married at least ten years, but not happily. She's had a string of lovers but none of them knew she was married."

"Oh, for God's sake," the wolf exclaimed "if you're just making this up!"

"Her wedding ring." he explained "Ten years old at least. The rest of her jewellery has been regularly cleaned, but not her wedding ring. State of her marriage, right there. The inside is shinier than the outside, that means it's regularly removed. The only polishing it gets is when she works it off her finger. It's not for work, look at her nails. She doesn't work with her trotters, so who does she remove her rings for? Clearly not one lover, she'd never sustain the fiction of being single for that amount of time so more likely a string of them."

"Brilliant." Judy said, but when Sherlock turned to look at her she decided to stay quiet.

"What about Cardiff?" Lestrade asked.

"It's obvious isn't it." Sherlock said.

Nick frowned "It's not obvious to me."

Sherlock turned to look at all of them. When he noticed they all had a similar expression of confusion he sighed, "Dear God, what is it like in your funny little brains, it must be so boring." He then gestured towards the dead pigs coat, "Her coat. It's slightly damp, she's been in heavy rain the last few hours, no rain anywhere in Zootopia in that time. Under her coat collar is damp too. She's turned it up against the wind. She's got an umbrella in her pocket but it's dry and unused. Not just wind, strong wind. Too strong to use her umbrella. We know from her suitcase that she was intending to stay overnight but she can't have travelled more than two or three hours because her coat still hasn't dried. So," He said reaching into his coat, pulling out his phone and showed it to them, "Where has there been heavy rain and strong wind within the radius of that travel time? Cardiff."

"Fantastic!" Judy exclaimed.

Sherlock turned to her "Do you really do that out loud?"

Judy's ears drooped down "Sorry. I'll shut up."

"No," the fox responded "It's fine."

"Why do you keep saying suitcase?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes. Where is it?" Sherlock then began to look around the room as if he was trying to find it "She must have had a phone or an organiser. Find out who Rachel is."

The wolf's ears perked up, "She was writing Rachel?"

"No," the fox began sarcastically "She was writing a bunch of gibberish. Of course she was writing Rachel, no other word it can be. The question is, why did she wait until she was dying to write it?"

"How do you know she had a suitcase?"

Sherlock pointed to the pigs right leg, "Back of her right leg. Tiny splash marks on her heel and calf not present on the left. She was dragging a wheeled suitcase behind her with her right hand, Don't get that splash pattern any other way. Smallish case, going by the spread. Case that size, woman this clothes-conscious could only be an overnight bag so we know she was staying one night." He then bent down to look at the base of the pigs shoes. "Now where is it, what have you done with it?"

"There wasn't a case." Lestrade answered.

After hearing that Sherlocks head shot up to look at the wolf, "Say that again?" he asked.

"There wasn't a case." The wolf repeated "There was never any suitcase."

Sherlock got up and ran out of the room, "Suitcase!" he shouted, "Did anyone find a suitcase? Was there a suitcase in this house?"

"Sherlock," Lestrade said walking out of the room followed by Nick and Judy "There was no case."

When Nick and Judy caught sight of the fox they saw that he was already a fair way down the stairs.

"They take the poison themselves," Sherlock said "They chew and shallow the pills themselves. There are clear signs even you lot couldn't miss them."

"Right, thanks," the wolf responded, "And?"

"It's murder." The fox said "All of them. I don't know how. But they're not suicides, they're serial killings." he said continuing down the stairs, "We've got ourselves a serial killer, I love those. There's always something to look forward to."

"Why are saying that?" Lestrade said.

"Her case!" Sherlock, who was almost at the bottom of the stairs answered, "Come on, where is her case? Did she eat it?" he asked "Someone else was here, and they took her case." He then looked down slightly "So the killer must have driven here and forgot the case was in the car."

"She could have checked into a hotel and left her case there." Judy answered.

"No," Sherlock responded, "She never got to the hotel. Look at the hair on her wig. She colour-coordinates her lipstick and her shoes. She'd never have left any hotel with…oh" his voice trailed off slightly before a smile emerged on his face, "Oh!" he exclaimed, bringing his hands together into a clap.

"Sherlock, what is it?" Lestrade asked.

"Serial killers are always hard," he responded "You have to wait for them to make a mistake."

"We can't just wait!" Lestrade shouted.

"Oh, we're done waiting." The fox responded "Look at her, really look! Houston, we have a mistake." Before disappearing out off view he shouted "Get on to Cardiff. Find out who Rose Wilson's family and friends were. Find Rachel!"

"Of course, yeah," the wolf answered "But what mistake?!"

Sherlock came back into view one last time and shouted a single word, "PINK!" before rushing off again.

After Sherlock had disappeared Anderson and his team began to move into the room. Lestrade turned to look at Nick and Judy "You two might as well go." he said "There is nothing else to be done here."

With that Nick and Judy gave there goodbyes to the detective and began to walk down the building to get changed out of their forensic suits.

* * *

"Well this has been an interesting evening, Carrots." Nick said, "Do you really think he's right? About all of these being murders?"

"He might be Nick." Judy said "After what I have seen today I would be surprised if he wasn't."

When they exited the building there seemed to be fewer police officers around as they all seemed to be inside helping Anderson remove the body. When they stepped onto road they began to look around for Sherlock but he didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

"He's gone." A voice called. Nick and Judy turned to see the panther they had met when they arrived.

"Who, Sherlock Holmes?" Judy asked.

"Yeah," Sally answered, "He just took off. He does that."

"Is he coming back?" Nick asked.

"Didn't look like it." she responded.

"Right." Judy said, looking around. If Sherlock wasn't here they might as well make there own way back "Sorry. Do you know where we can get a cab. It's about time we got home."

"Try the main road." The panther said pointing down the street, lifting the tape showing the area as a crime scene up for them.

"Thank you." Judy said as she and Nick when under.

"But you two aren't any of his friends," Sally began, "He doesn't have friends. So what are you two to him."

"Um," Nick shrugged "We barely know him. We met him yesterday."

Sally nodded, "Well then here is a little advise, Stay away from that guy." she said before turning away.

"Why? Nick asked.

Sally turned back to face them "You know why he's here?" She asked "He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it. The weirder the crime, the more he gets off. And you know what one day showing up won't be enough. One day we will be standing around a body and Sherlock Holmes will be the one who put it there."

"Why would he do that?" Judy asked.

"Because he's a Psychopath," Sally answered "And Psychopaths get bored."

"Donovan!" Lestrade called out from the front of the front of the building and gestured for to come inside.

"Coming!" Sally said before turning back towards the building they had just exited,"Stay away from Sherlock Holmes." she called back

After Sally disappeared inside the building Nick and Judy and Nick began to walk in the direction in which she had pointed. To their right a public telephone booth with no one in it started to ring. They both looked at it confused before shrugging and continued to walk up the main road contemplating what Sally had said.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished. Here is a interesting story: When I went to go see Zootopia on the day it was released (In Australia), the cinema I went didn** **'** **t have many people going to see movies at that time so I was the only one seeing it during my session. I have got to say having an entire cinema screen to yourselves is just awesome.** **Since I am in my final weeks of my first semester at uni I don** **'** **t know when the third chapter will be up since I will probably start writing it when the semester is over. I am actually surprised I managed to get the second chapter out this soon since I only had around half of it done a few days ago.** **It all depends on what is going on and how much I have** **got to work on** **and how much I write when I have a small break from studying. Sometimes I will write a lot other times I won't so much** **. Once again any mistakes let me know and d** **on** **'** **t forget to review or PM that motivates me.**


	3. The Warehouse

Chapter 3

 **First of all I would just like to say I AM NOT DEAD.** **It's good to finally get another chapter out. Man so many things have happened since I Last updated. Some good minor things and A lot of Bad in my opinion. But I am glad the wretched horror known as 2016 is finally over. This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be but I had been away for awhile so I decided to give you a shorter chapter to say sorry for my absence and it was a bitch to write (I had to do quite a few rewrites off certain parts) due to fact this is the chapter were Nick and Judy meet Mycroft, I had to edit some dialogue out and it was hard to try and balance out who says what line. From now on when ever a discussion with Mycroft has to happen with out Sherlock their it is most likely only one off them will be be there but if both of them have to be there to make the scene work I'll put them both in. Also On a final note I won't be able to watch season 4 of Sherlock until the Blu ray comes out in Australia since it is only on online streaming here, So please refrain from discussing spoilers for it in the reviews or in PMs. Thank you.**

* * *

 _Note to self_ Judy thought _If you ever see a vacant public telephone booth ringing with no one in it, Just turn your head and look the other way. Do not ever answer it._ That was how Nick and Judy had found themselves sitting in the back of a black car with no one but a doe who didn't seem to be paying them any attention what so ever, tapping away at her phone. Judy turned to her side to look at Nick who seemed just as uncomfortable and afraid as she did. All while thinking _is this it? Are Nick and I going to our deaths? Was the voice on the telephone the supposed killer that Sherlock Holmes thought was poisoning his victims?_

Nick, who couldn't stand the silence any longer turned to the doe, "Whats your name then?" he asked.

The doe paused for a moment before replying, "Anthea."

Nick frowned, "Is that your real name?"

She turned to him smiling, "No."

"I'm Nick. This is Judy." he responded. After Nick had said that Judy wanted to slap him. _Who just goes around introducing themselves to strangers who could be potential threats like that?_

However the urge vanished and was replaced with worry when the doe spoke again "Yes, I know." she replied uninterested, while turning back to her phone.

Sighing Judy finally decided to speak up, "Is there any point in asking where we're going?" she asked.

"No." the doe simply replied.

Judy groaned and decided to bide her time. She and Nick had gotten out of other dangerous situations before. This was no different. All they had to do was be patient and wait for the right moment to make their move.

* * *

10 minutes earlier

Nick and Judy had been walking down the street in sahara square for 8 minutes trying to get a cab to take them back to 221B when the…to be honest they had lost count of how many telephone booths they had walked past and had began to ring since they left the crime scene at Paradise gardens. They both stopped and stared at the booth for a moment before gazing at each other. They were both wandering what to do. Judy sighed and took a tentative step towards the booth.

Nick gripped her shoulder hard turning her around. When she was facing him, Nick whispered hurriedly "What are you doing?"

Judy raised one of her ears, "Aren't you the least bit curious as what is going on with these things?" she whispered answer was obvious

Nick looked at her like she was crazy, "Um…No." he said as if the answer was obvious.

Judy sighed "Well I am Nick." she declared "And Frankly you should be too. Now are you with me or not?" she asked.

There was a brief moment of silence before Nick smacked his forehead, "Fine." he said in defeat "Lets just get this over with so I can get back home and get some sleep."

They both stepped into the booth and Judy picked up the phone, "Hello." She answered

"There is a security camera on the building to your left. Do You see it?" Came a voice on the other end of the line.

Judy recoiled slightly, her ears shooting upright in alarm causing Nick to glance at her in concern. Before replying she turned to face Nick to give him a scared look before replying, "Who is this? Who is speaking?"

"Do you see the camera, Miss Hopps?" The voice replied, not answering her question.

Sighing Judy turned to the left to look at the building with Nick following her gaze, sure enough the camera was the facing them, "Yes." she responded.

"Watch." The voice said. After they had spoken the camera turned to her right.

"Carrots, what's going on?" Nick asked, in a hushed voice.

Before Judy could even try to answer him, the voice echoed from the phones speaker again "There is another camera on the building opposite you. Do you see it?"

Judy turned to face the next building and found another camera facing her. She nodded in confirmation that she had seen it knowing that whoever she was talking to could see her and Nick somehow. In response the camera turned 180 degrees.

"And finally, at the top of the building on your right." The mammal on the other end finished.

Once again Judy turned to her right to find the camera on the building she was now facing and just as before it turned away to look in another direction.

Judy and Nick were now quite scarred and were wondering what was going on. Fearfully Judy asked another question, "How are you doing this?"

Before the fox replied they heard a car pull over a couple of meters away from the phone booth and they saw the driver get out and open the door before turning to look at them.

"Get into the car Miss Hopps," The voice said "And please bring your companion Mr Wilde as well. I would normally make some kind of threat, but I trust the situation is quite clear to you."

* * *

When the car finally came to a stop inside an old warehouse Nick and Judy climbed out. In front of the car stood a fox wearing a black suit leaning against an umbrella with his back turned to them and in front of him stood two chairs. When the fox turned to face them he smiled, "Have a seat Mr Wilde, Miss Hopps. I apologise for the means of bringing you two here, but when one is avoiding the attention of Sherlock Holmes one learns to be discreet. Hence this place."

Nick and Judy began to walk towards the fox in front of them. When they were a few feet away from him they both just stood their wondering what to do.

Seeing this the other fox spoke up, "You two don't seem very afraid." The fox noted.

"You don't seem very freighting." Nick countered.

The other fox laughed, "Yes the bravery of the ZPDs finest officers. Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity don't you agree. What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?"

"Um…" Judy began, "We barely know him we met him yesterday."

"Mmm, and since yesterday you two have moved in with him and now your solving crimes together." he countered "Might we expect a happy announcement at the end of the week?"

"Who are you?" Judy asked the fox.

"An interested party?" he answered.

"Interested in Sherlock Holmes. Why? I am guessing you aren't friends."

The fox in black suit gave them a frank look, "You two have met him. How many friends do you imagine he has?" When Nick and Judy didn't answer he continued, "I am the closest thing to a friend that Sherlock Holmes is capable of having."

"And whats that?" Judy asked.

"An enemy." he said simply.

"Enemy?" Nick said confused

"In his mind certainly," The unnamed fox replied "If you were to ask him he would probably say _arch enemy._ He does love to be dramatic."

"Well thank God your above all that." Nick said sarcastically referring to the method that their unnamed _friend_ had brought them here.

Before the other fox could reply, a beep was issued from Judy and Nicks phones. When they glanced at their respective phones they both saw the same message from Sherlock: _Barker Street. Come at once if convenient. SH._

 _"_ I hope I am not distracting you two." The fox said breaking the silence.

"No not at all." Judy said putting her phone away.

"Do you two plan to continue your association with Sherlock Holmes?"

"I believe that is none of your business!" Nick said.

"It could be." The other fox replied.

"It really couldn't." Judy said concurring with Nick.

The fox standing opposite them pulled out a note book from inside his suit pocket, "If you two do move into…221B Barker Street, I'd be happy to pay you a meaningful sum of money on a regular basis to ease your way."

"Why?" Nick asked suspiciously. He had learned from his years hustling that people would almost never give you things willingly unless they expected something in return.

"Because you two aren't wealthy."

"In exchange for what?" he clarified

"Information." the fox replied, "Nothing indiscreet. Nothing you'd feel...uncomfortable with. Just tell me what he is up to."

"Why?" Nick asked again.

"I worry about him." The fox answered, "Constantly."

"Thats nice of you." Nick said flatly clearly not believing him.

The other fox didn't appear to notice as he continued, "But I would prefer for various reasons that my concern go unmentioned, we have what you might call a…" he paused slightly as if trying to find the right words, "Difficult relationship."

Another sound of a message alert came from Nicks phone. He glanced at the screen for a few seconds before showing it to Judy: _If inconvenient come anyway. SH._

"No thanks." Judy and Nick both said.

"I haven't even mentioned a figure." The fox replied.

"Don't bother." Nick stated.

The fox chuckled darkly, "You two are very loyal very quickly."

"No were not were just not interested." Judy responded firmly, to which the the black suited fox just chuckled.

Nick and Judy both looked at each other. This situation was beginning to get very scary. Who ever this fox was something told the both of them that it wasn't a coincidence they where meeting him one day after they had met Sherlock Holmes. Together they came to a silent agreement to leave. As they turned around the other fox spoke up, "I imagine you two have already been warned to stay away from him, but judging from your paws it is not going to happen."

Nick and Judy froze. Every instinct in their bodies was screaming at them to run, but that comment caused them to turn back round.

"What?" Judy asked, frowning.

"Show me." The fox requested.

With some reluctance Nick and Judy held out their paws in front of them as if they were zombies. The fox walked over to them and took Judy's paws in his own first before turning his attention to Nicks. After he had finished the black suited fox smiled "Remarkable." The he noted.

"What?" Nick asked.

The other fox dropped Nicks paw and began to pace, "Most people walk around Zootopia and all they see are streets and shops and cars. But When you walk with Sherlock Holmes, you see the battlefield. Nick you've seen it for most of your life, haven't you when you were a hustler. Knowing that not all mammals are to be trusted."

"What's, wrong with our paws?" Nick asked getting impatient.

The fox smiled, "Most mammals when under stress tend to have their paws shaking as I am sure you are both aware. But you two seem to be perfectly fine as your paws our perfectly still. That tells me that you two have either become exceptionally skilled in concealing your fear which is probably due to the or that the two of relish being in dangerous situations."

Judy and Nick turned to look at each other for a brief moment before glancing at their paws . but found that he was already walking away. "It's time to choose a side officers." The fox said before disappearing further into the ware house.

Judy and Nick considered following him to get some answers about who he was, but before they could they received another text from Sherlock: _Could be Dangerous_.

They both sighed as the doe from the car came up and approached them, "I'm to take you to where ever you want to go. If you give me a address I will tell the driver so we can get going."

Nick and Judy stared at the spot were the fox in the black suit stood for a few moments and then turned back towards each other both of them coming to a silent agreement of were they wanted to go next.

Judy turned the doe, "221B Baker Street, please." she replied.

The doe simply nodded asked them to come back to the car. Nick and Judy took one last glance in the unnamed foxes direction before returning to the car.

* * *

When the car stopped outside 221B Barker street, The doe turned to face them "Here we are." she replied as she reached over to open the door before immediately turning back to her phone. Judy was beginning to wonder whether she ever spent anytime away from it given that the doe had spent the entire trip to and from the warehouse typing away at her phone.

"Yeah thank you," Nick said "By the way is there any chance you could not tell…the fox that I assume is your boss that we chose to come here?"

"Sure." The doe replied rather quickly.

Nick frowned, "You've already told him haven't you?"

The doe gave him an innocent smile, "Yeah."

Nick and Judy stared at each other for what felt like the thirtieth time that night.

When the doe released they were still here she turned to face the fox and the rabbit, "Bye." she said which shook Judy and Nick out off their state of curiosity.

They then climbed straight out of the car they went straight to the front door of 221B without looking back at the car. Inside they could vaguely hear Mrs Huddson cooking dinner which Sherlock was most likely upstairs.

Nick began walking up the stairs when Judy asked, "What do you think that was all about?"

Nick stopped and turned to face her, "I don't know Judy. But whoever that fox was he must know Sherlock in some way."

Judy frowned, "Yeah that is certain. Speaking of Sherlock why do you think he wanted us to come here?"

Nick shrugged, "I don't know Carrots. I guess we will just have to ask him." He then continued to walk up the stairs.

Judy didn't immediately follow as she was still caught off guard by what had happened to them in the warehouse. Wondering who the fox was and what exactly did he want from Sherlock. He had mentioned being concerned but Judy thought that was a pile of horse shit.

 _Well,_ she thought as she started to follow Nick up the stairs. _If there is one thing I have learned from being in the ZPD it's that if you want to get your questions answered you have got to keep pushing until something gives._

* * *

When they reached the top of the stairs they noticed that Sherlock was simply lying down on the sofa with his paws together as if he was praying. He was breathing deeply, but otherwise the room was almost silent. They kept waiting for him to acknowledge them but he didn't seem to notice they were there.

Judy after about a minute, finally decided to break the silence, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Sherlock simply pulled down one of his shirt sleeves to reveal small areas in his fur that had been cut down to the skin to make room for what looked like small bandages, "Nicotine patch." he responded "Helps me think. Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in Zootopia these days. Bad news for brain work."

"It's good news for breathing." Nick muttered.

Sherlock groaned, "Urg. Breathing! Breathing's boring."

"Why do you have three patches?" Judy asked.

"It's a three-patch problem." he answered simply.

There was a brief moment of silence, before Judy spoke, "Well." she said, "You asked us to come. I am assuming it is important."

Sherlock frowned slightly as if he had forgotten before opening his eyes, "Oh yes, Could I borrow your phone."

Judy frowned, "My phone?"

"Don't like to use mine," he explained "Always a chance the number will be recognised. It's on the website."

"But, Mrs. Hudson's got a phone." Judy pointed out.

"Yeah, she's downstairs. I tried shouting but she didn't hear." Sherlock said dismissively.

Nick who was getting really annoyed with Sherlocks childish excuses angrily said "We were on the other side of Zootopia."

"There was no hurry." he replied calmly.

There was a small moment of silence before Judy pulled out her phone, "Here." she said. Sherlock simply stretched out his paw and had it flat. Releasing Sherlock was waiting for her to give it to him. She sighed and placed it in to his open paw.

After Judy had given him the phone Sherlock simply moved his paws back to there previous position. Nick shuffled his feet expecting him to elaborate further on what was going on but when he didn't Nick sighed, "So what? Is this about the case?"

"Her case." Sherlock replied as if he was lost in thought

Nick frowned, "Her case?" he said before remembering what he had said at the crime scene about two hours ago.

"Her suitcase. Yes obviously," Sherlock responded "The murderer took her suitcase, first big mistake."

"Okay, he took her case." Nick said "So what?"

Sherlock then whispered something under his breath that that neither Nick or Judy could hear but managed to catch the words: _We will have to risk it._ He then turned to face the both of them, "On my desk there is a number. I want one of you to send a text." he said, holding out Judy's phone in her direction.

Judy blinked, "You brought us here to send a text?" she asked slowly.

"Text, yes the number on my desk." he said if he was simply confirming an order at a restaurant.

Judy just stood where she was for a few seconds before stepping forward to take the phone from Sherlocks open paw while Nick walked over to the windows facing the street and took a glance outside looking for any sign of the car that had brought them both back here, but it was gone. He heard Judy's foot steps behind him. He tilted his head to find her looking out the window as well obviously having similar thoughts.

Sherlock picking up on their odd behaviour turned his head "What's wrong?" he asked.

"We've just met a friend of yours." Nick answered, while he looked out the window.

Sherlock sat up at that, "A friend?" he asked confused.

"An enemy." Nick clarified.

"Oh," he sighed lying back down on the couch more relaxed "Which one?"

"Well your arch enemy according to him." Nick answered, "Do people have arch enemies?"

Sherlock turned his head to face them, "Did he offer you two money to spy on me?"

Nick and Judy looked at each other blinking, before replying "Yes." they answered together slowly.

"Did you take it?" he asked

"No!" Judy said in an annoyed tone. Did this fox really have that low of an opinion about her and Nick.

Sherlock ears dropped slightly, "Pity we could have split the fee. Think it through next time you two."

Nick and Judy looked at each other in confusion at his response. Whoever the fox they just met before coming back here, it was clear that Sherlock knew him to some some degree. Perhaps now they could get a clear answer about who he was, "Who is he?" Nick asked.

"The most dangerous mammal you will probably ever meet in your life," he answered "And not my problem right now. On my desk the number."

With a rater contempt expression Nick went over to the desk and found the slip of paper with the number and picked it up. However the name above the number caught his interest.

"Rose Wilson," Nick said to himself, "Hang on, Wasn't that the dead Pig?"

"Yes," Sherlock said impatiently "That is not important just enter the number."

Sighing Judy began to enter the number in to the phone, "Have you done it?" Sherlock asked impatiently.

Judy turned to glare at him, "Be patient I can only do this so fast." she responded. About two seconds later she said, "Okay now what?"

"Type these words exactly," Sherlock instructed, " _What happened at Paradise Gardens? I must have blacked out. 22 Nottingham street. Please Come."_

 _"_ Wait?" Judy asked worried, "You blacked out?"

"What?" No... No!" he clarified, he then shot up to his feet and walked into the kitchen "Type and send it. Quickly."

Sighing Nick sat down on the sofa while Judy stood continuing to send the text message and Sherlock went on further to where the bedrooms of the apartment were. A few seconds later Sherlock returned carrying…Nick blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Sherlock was carrying a small bright pink suitcase. He set it down on the coffee table, opened it up and sat down in the arm chair.

When Judy had finished she turned around and when she noticed the suitcase her eyes widened and seemed to voice her and Nicks thoughts, "That's the pink case, that's Rose Wilson's case."

"Yes, obviously." Sherlock responded. Nick and Judy stood their silently. Both were asking the same questions in there minds: How and where had he managed to find it?

Sherlock noticing the science sighed in annoyance, "Oh, perhaps I should mention I didn't kill her."

Judy blinked, "We didn't say you did."

Sherlock cocked his head, "Why not?" he asked "Given that text and the fact I have her case it's a perfectly logical assumption."

"Do people usually assume you are the murderer?" Judy asked and immediately regretted it. It seemed to be a very rude thing to say to a fox given how they already received the highest number of accusations for crimes they didn't commit.

However Sherlock didn't appear to be offended by her question. Instead he gave her a dry smile, "Now and then, yes." he responded.

Sighing Nick and Judy sat down on the sofa opposite Sherlocks chair, "How did you get it?" Nick asked.

"By looking." Sherlock responded.

"Where?" he continued.

"The killer must have driven her to Paradise Gardens." Sherlock explained "He could only keep her case by accident if it was in the car. Nobody could be seen with this case without drawing attention to themselves particularly a male, which is statistically more likely. Wouldn't have taken him more than five minutes to realise his mistake. I checked every backstreet wide enough for a car five minutes from Paradise Gardens and anywhere you could dispose of a bulky object without being observed. Took me less than an hour to find the right skip."

Nick and Judy were astounded, "Pink. You got all that because you realised the case would be pink." Judy said.

"Well it would have to be pink obviously," Sherlock stated "All you had to do was look at the clothes of the victim."

"Why didn't we think of that Nick?" Judy chided herself.

"Because your idiots." Sherlock stated.

Nick was about to angrily retort before Sherlock raised a paw waving it off, "No , No. Don't look like that. Practically everyone is."

 _Compared to me_ , Judy assumed he added mentally.

"Now look you two," Sherlock continued "Do you see whats missing?"

"From the case?" Nick asked in mock confusion "How could we?"

"Her phone? Where is her mobile phone?" He asked, "There was no phone on the body, there's no phone in the case. We know she had one you just texted it Judy."

"Maybe she left it at home?" Judy suggested

Sherlock shook his headd in disagreement, "She has a string of lovers and she is _careful_ about it. She _never_ leaves her phone at home."

"Right." Judy said slowly. Suddenly a thought occurred to her "Why did you make me send that text?" she asked.

"Well," Sherlock began "The question is: Where is her phone now?"

"She could have lost it?" Judy said.

"Yes," He admitted though he didn't seem convinced that was it, "Or…" he trailed of as if he expected them to know the answer.

Suddenly Nicks ears perked up as if it had just occurred to him, "The murderer. You think the murderer has the phone?"

"Maybe," Sherlock continued "She left it when she left it when she left her case. Maybe he took it from her for some reason. Either way the balance of probability is that the killer has her phone."

"Sorry," Judy piped up "Did I just text a murderer? What good is that going to do?"

As if answering her question, her phone began to ring. She glanced at the phone, The call was coming from a number that she didn't recognise.

Sherlock smiled, "A few hours after his last victim and now he receives a text that can only be from her. If somebody had just found that phone they would ignore a text like that but the _murderer_ would panic." He then flipped the suitcase lid closed and jumped out of his chair and sprinted over to the door grabbing his coat along the way.

"Have you talked to the police?" Judy asked, after she had recovered from the shock.

"I am talking to the police." Sherlock stated "Or have you two suddenly decided to resign from the force, in the last hour and a half."

"So wait you want us to come with you?"

"Yes," Sherlock replied "I like company when I go out. And I think better when I talk aloud. If I am talking to myself it just draws attention."

Nick smirked at his last comment, while Judy was still frowning.

"What is it" Sherlock asked her.

"Sargent Donovan." Judy answered.

Sherlock groaned, "What about her?"

"She said you get off on this," Judy explained "That you enjoy it."

Sherlock grinned at her and Nick before walking down the stairs, "And I said _Dangerous_ and here you two are."

When he disappeared down the stairs Nick and Judy stared at each other for a moment, the same questions going through their minds but then realised they should be used to the fact that Sherlock knew all these things.

When Nick stood up he smiled at Judy, "What do you think Carrots? Shall we go join him."

Judy rolled her eyes but returned his smile, "I think you already know the answer to that Nick."

Chuckling to himself Nick sped out the door along with Judy in order to catch up to Sherlock.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. You can also expect the first some of my other stories to coming out as well since I will start writing them soon. I was going to start them when I finished the study in pink arc but I changed my mind. If you want to learn what I have planned you can check out the bottom of my profile. Once again don't forget to review or send a PM and remember to let me know if there are any spelling errors.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there my readers. First of all I want to

O apologise for being gone for so long it was just rather difficult for me to write. There were a few factors contributing to it but long story short it has been draining and hard

The second thing is I had a fair amount of the next chapter completed as I started getting back in swing of things a few weeks ago even some notes for the ones following it but unfortunatly my computer has died so until I can get it fixed or get a new one I am afraid all the progress I had made in next chapter has been lost. I will get back to working on this story and some others I had planned once this has been resolved

Good day


End file.
